Purple People
by J. Suede
Summary: AR Drabbles, big ones small ones some as big as your head. Two New Chapters! one devastatingly old, but both new to you.
1. Wishes it Could Be as Loved

**J. Suede** says hello

**Purple People**

She was tall, slender, and she moved with a grace that spoke of delicate discipline. Voluminous skirts hid the flare of her hips just below a flat petite waist. Thick layers of black, cloaked pert young breasts which hung from the collar of strait proud shoulders.

At half a dozen paces their eyes met. Burgeon green versus obfuscate gray.

Most women were attracted by his firm features but customarily turned down their eyes at the intensity of his glare.

Most women but not this one.

This one scrutinized his eyes arrogantly, but he revealed to her nothing. Issuing instead a challenge.

Their paths finally crossed and their gaze broke. With a sinking feeling Amon pushed through the door.

She may have read more in his challenge than he'd intended her to find.

* * *

"Purple People" is written and preformed by Tori Amos.


	2. And Dream About a Cloudy Sky

**J. Suede**

**Just a Man  
**

Robin stood in the center of the room staring down into the well beside her. From over her shoulder Amon could see the familiar expression of the girl lost in thought. It seemed that during their time apart she had come across much to think about, but he knew it was all just the tip of the ice burg.

His hollow footsteps brought her out of her ruminations. Her first questions demonstrated the disquiet she felt with their current situation, namely the dangers of it to the people around her.

"Has Sakaki made it safely to Nagira's?"

Amon answered in the affirmative. "Dojima has returned to her surveillance at the Factory and Michael is still looking for any useful information on Solomon/Factory relations."

"When will they find time for rest, they have already been working all day." her voice held the tones of benevolent comradeship. It was something he admired in her that he knew she hadn't learned from him.

"I don't think Michael has ever been bothered by lack of sleep, and after you get your own rest we'll go to relieve Dojima in the morning." Amon had climbed the steps to the base of the well, and studied the young woman's profile. "Master was right; you've lost weight over the last two months." He watched as her jaw tightened and she turned on him with an accusatory look.

"You left me here." Amon's eyes widened a bit startled "You forced me to leave this place when everyone I cared for lay prone and injured above. Sent me away to hide with a stranger, when I should have fought."

"You weren't ready for that fight, none of us were, it wasn't even meant for us. They wanted the database and orbo. They used you and me to force our hands."

"But now they want me, and Zaizen wants Sakaki and Karasuma. Am I ready now, and do I even deserve to fight for them?" by the end of her question there was a new pitch to her voice Amon recognized as the strain of emotions. "I have felt so sick Amon. I spent my entire childhood alone but for the last two months this solitude has caused me so much hurt I have just wanted to tear myself apart. If I could only detach my brain from my heart and my heart from my soul than.. then I.." Tears slipped down Robin's face and shame forced her eyes to turn and hide from him.

Instead of letting her go Amon brought his hands to her and pulled her head in close to his body. Pale hands moved between them to grip the fabric of his jacket as she submitted to pressing her warm wet face into the hollow of his shoulder.

Amon wasn't thinking with his usual deliberation. 'Is it right to want to comfort her like this?' Before his thoughts could dissuade him, his left arm moved to wrap tightly around her slender shoulders. 'I want to muffle her doubts and soak up her tears.'

She seemed to take his movement as permission to wrap her own arms around him. He felt her hands slide under his trench coat and across his back and Amon searched through his memory trying to recall a time when someone had clung to him like this. 'Not Touko. Not Syunji. Not even Kate in those desperate last moments of her life. Maybe my mother. That woman embraced me when I came to her.' Once upon a time his mother loved him enough to hold him when he'd realized he never had a father and he never would.

Now remembered sorrow confused him. 'Who needs who in this embrace?' But Robin was still crying. Robin was the one who was trying to live with her pain. Years ago he had decided to lock away his emotions and live without their pain.

'Robin you are so much stronger than I.'

* * *

"I dream about a cloudy sky" are lyrics taken from the song "Just a Man" written and preformed by Faith No More


	3. Put Out ff Your Misery

**J. Suede**

**Rag Doll**

There is night and there is day and then there is night again. Sometimes I wish that I could skip the day, but I never get past noon. Sleeping is good; I am told I sleep too much. It hasn't been to long sense I discovered I could do anything in sleep. Things that one cannot do while awake.

I can fall without hitting the ground.

I can jump higher than a bird can fly and never break a leg when coming down.

I cannot fly.

I can observe anything around me without being noticed.

I can lie about having done something and prove without a doubt that my lie is true when asked to.

I can take part in things that I have no real working knowledge of.

I can communicate thought that no language has words for; this I am finding can be done even in wakeful consciousness.

I can love whomever I want. But it is strange, even in my dreams I can not make Him love me. At least I don't have to pretend that I don't love him.

It is almost morning; I should get some more sleep. He will be awake within the hour and lord knows I will not be able to fall asleep after he wakes up.

I will go to sleep!

I will not listen while he brushes his teeth, gets dressed, eats his piece of fruit, stretches his limbs for his morning exercise and puts on his shoes for his morning run. He is always back in 27 minutes.

He lies on the floor. I have seen this from the crack beneath my door.

Don't judge me!

Nearly twenty minutes of sit ups, crunches, and leg exercises. Then he follows it all up with push ups, both arms individually! The left, the right, and then both together. _Two sets! _It's the same with the chin ups he does with the bar braced in the doorway of his bedroom. Then lunges and squats. Sometimes he sits with his back against the wall like he's in a chair. But there is _No Chair!_ Just his straining thighs and calves and abs for nearly five minutes. I tried that once; didn't even make it a minute. Now after two months of training I can go two minutes and fifty seconds. No cheating.

After all this he will get a giant glass of water and down the whole thing in four gulps. Then poor another one and drink that with breakfast. Sometimes just cereal sometime he goes all out, with eggs meats or fish another helping of fruit and a full serving of carbs. Always a full glass of milk and maybe even some juice depending on what fruits he's already eaten.

Then he heads to the bathroom. Seven minutes in the shower then a minute later I can hear the water running in the sink. This is when he shaves. I have no idea when he poops.

He doesn't dress in the bathroom. I know this because I've walked through the living area the same time he walked through in nothing but a small towel around his waist.

I didn't do it on purpose… the first time.

He gets dressed in his room then sits and meditates, sometimes for hours, but he is always out and at his laptop by noon when it comes time for me to leave my bed for good.

He watches me move to the bathroom where a cold shower washes the sleep from my eyes the sweet from my skin and the slick warmth from between my legs.

I prefer spending as much time in the nude, but it doesn't' take long to brush my teeth and hair. I leave the bathroom and join Amon where clothes are mandatory.

I dress in my modest clothing then reemerge to find him pouring a cup of coffee which I take from his hand always aware that our fingertips bush.

We sit across from each other silently sipping coffee neither of us having ever been big advocates of small talk.

Minutes slip by. Thousands of people die while thousands of babies come to life, and billions of people live out their lives.

Amon and I quietly and sip our coffee.

* * *

"Rag Doll" is a song written a preformed by Aerosmith


	4. No Title for Four Lines of smut

**J. Suede**

**No Title for Four Lines of Smut**

There he was, pushing, straining, striving, and all she could do was lay there basking in the delights of his effort.

She turned her head, saw her hand pushed down into the mattress, and grasped within his. She had an idea.

Now their positions had changed and it was his turn to bask in the delights of her efforts.

Not to mention the sight of her bouncing breasts.


	5. Siberian Khatru

**J. Suede**

**Siberian Khatru**

Amon moved silently across the living room into the kitchen, fresh from the shower and ready for his night cap. Robin was sitting at the counter where she had been for half an hour. A lit candle stood before her. From behind it looked as though she'd fell asleep, head lying on folded arms.

He reached out to shake her awake when the room suddenly dimmed slightly. The candle had gone out and Robin jumped up, knocking her chair back into Amon's legs. She squatted back down eyes level with the candle's wick relighting it quickly with her craft. After half a minute the flame slowly began to shrink until it was gone completely, the wick dark with no smoking ember.

Robin lit it again and faster this time the flame was extinguished then again and again until it all happened within a fraction of a second. Robin jumped back up excitedly turning around and nearly knocking Amon over.

"Amon!" she exclaimed.

"Robin." he replied in monotone.

"I need to show you something." She said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the back door.

"Can't I pour a drink first?" he said half joking, but Robin stopped to think about it.

"Fine, I need to find some wood for the fire pit any way." then she hurried out on her own.

After making a drink for himself as well as one for Robin (she was going to need a little liquid sleep tonight) he joined her outside and began piling up wood in the little fire pit he had dug last year where they sometimes grilled in the cooler months. When the wood began to tumble over the sides, Amon mentioned to Robin that it was the middle of summer and a season long drought had put into affect a burn ban for much of the country side.

"I want to know my limits."

"I'm sure any limits you set will be broken when the need comes." He told her as he bent down to pick up their drinks. The ice had already melted in the summer heat. She toke a swig from her glass, downing half the straight whiskey and water in one gulp. "That's watered down you know, it will hit you quicker than normal."

"Um," it clearly wasn't something she was going to spend anytime thinking on, "do you have a light?"

"Robin, you're a human blowtorch, what the hell do you need a light for?"

"I don't know if this will work on fire that doesn't originate from me." She said and toke a smaller sip.

"You don't think a smaller scale test is in order? What with the burn ban and 2 million acres of land already scorched out in the plains."

"Alright, I'll get the water hose while you get the matches." she smiled that easy light smile, he'd been dreaming of lately.

He made her try out her new trick on a match before tossing one onto the pile of dried oak and cedar branches. Then they sat and watched the flame spread. The dry needles of the cedar went up in seconds the sap causing the flames to turn green occasionally. The thicker oak caught easily enough but needed more time to start producing some real heat. Half an hour and two drinks later Robin was ready, sitting before the flames, skin glistening with perspiration that would have been present even without the fire in the heavy night air.

Within a minute the fire was out completely and Robin sat panting, sweat dripping from her face and skin notably flushed even in the moonlight.

"Well." Amon was impressed but unlike Robin not surprised. "You've done what no Solomon hunter in known history has ever been able to do. You have negated the element of your own craft."

"Three hundred years since the coven sank."

"Three hundred years since a witch held complete control over their element."

"But my element isn't where this will stop."

* * *

"Siberian Khatru" is a song written and preformed by the band Yes.

I wrote this as an ode to the drought my region is experiencing and now it's freaking raining as I proof it for the last time. That aside, there is an adult themed one shot on allay-pain entitled "Talula." It's not very graphic in description but Amon manages to distract Robin into ruining their dinner.


	6. Incommensurable Ratio

**J. Suede**

**Alogos**

Looking down at her now it seemed impossible that in the last few months she had changed his world and views so drastically. She had brought his team together in a way he never could. Brought him to a realization about the intentions of the people he worked for and of the witches they hunted. She'd made him realize it wasn't all black and white. There could be a middle ground with her kind.

But what was it all for. Amon looked around at the literal hole they were in, the rumbling of a collapsing factory all around. Once more he knelt beside the girl's unmoving form and placed two fingers over the steady pulse in her neck. "I'm not going to leave you Robin. Wake the hell up and conjure us up a miracle, 'cause I don't want to die down here."

* * *

This was supposed to be titled a specific incommensurable ratio but I can get a square root symbol into the text. One over the square root of two.


	7. Tobias

**J. Suede **

**Tobias**

There were times when she could doubt his love for her. Worry seeped in when she remembered all that he was before and the lack of anything resembling a normal life that he was forced to share with her now. Strong intelligent and dangerously handsome men did not fall in love with young socially awkward girls such as her. When they meet she was a child, looked down upon as a foreigner in a place so culturally different than the convent she'd been raised in.

Dark, sexually ambitious men did not fall for novitiates who also happened to be a novice in the bed.


	8. Ocean Billy

**J. Suede**

**Ocean Billy**

There was something about the way he moved. It told her to back off; you're not ready or this. Yet it beckoned, eliciting dreams, pulling her in then pushing her away.

A confusing dance.

The supportive hand at the small of her back; the shrug of his shoulders conveying that he could actually care less.

What was this? A game that only grownups could play?

Who was to say that she might still be a child? She had never felt like a child, and to those around she'd never acted on childish pretense. She'd been treated as an adult all her life; all her life that she could remember that was. So sad that that had started so much sooner then one might have assumed.

But she was here now and what was more important than the here and now? The past: just a guideline, a series of mistakes to be remembered. The future: that relied solely on what? The here and now.

So here she was now: tempted, wanting, willing, and he?

He was the one who had started this dance; was she going to have to finish it, or could they fall into step together and dance in perpetual climax.

* * *

"Ocean Billy" is a song written and preformed by Umphrey's McGee.

Not even a proper title; I'm not ready to post this but drunkenness is a bad habit to fall into and this has been sitting in the "prepare to post" folder for over a year.

...so here you go. Please a review; I'd like to think that I don't need them but, I'm having trouble conjuring the courage to post some more smut.


	9. Manufactured

**J. Suede**

**Manufactured Souls**

There was a thing within that welled up inside every time she looked at him. She really would have been surprised to know that same thing that emotional thrust, reeled its selfish face up inside of him too. When he allowed it to that was.

Their personalities were not so different that every time it rose unchecked within they didn't both fell the need to try with all their efforts to squelch it. This similarity in determinations had not gone unnoticed by interested parties. In fact some of her upbringing had even been influenced by the trends his personality seemed to be taking at the time. Such unfair circumstance to put upon a girl whose physiological creation had been thus far so controlled. A personality manufactured for a manufactured being raised the question could we manufacture the soul as well. It may have been a question he would refuse to acknowledge but she, in light of all that had been learned, was not so dismissive. After all it was her soul in question.

* * *

An Idea that Robin wasn't just created under a slide, but also holds a personality that has been manipulated to suit Solomon's purpose. What that purpose might be elicits a plot that is too deep for me to imagine consistent personalities to act out in. I honestly want to write an elongated story for these characters, I just can't seem to settle on a plot in which I can keep their personalities intact. So… Drabble Drabble Drabble.

I'm drunk and feel like sharing; be on the look out for some pointless fluff ahead.


	10. OG well room fluff

If this seems a little to similar to "Just a Man/Dream about a Cloudy Sky" that's because this was the first of many drafts that lead to "Just a Man". Sorry for the abrupt ending there will be No more.

**J. Suede**

**Mind Riot**

When he found her she was sitting on the steps of the fountain in the entry room of Raven's flat. He was a bit worried that her personal feelings might interfere with the upcoming operations within the Factory. Much had happened to her over the last few months and even more over the last few days. He didn't like the idea of discussing her feelings or broaching the subject of what it meant to be called the Devil's Child. But she was his partner; she trusted him; had laid her life in his hands more than once. With all the dirty rotten things he'd done to her over the course of their partnership the least he could do was console her after the revelations her grandfather had brought.

He spoke his first words from across the barren stone room, his distance giving her time to hurriedly wipe some tears from her eyes. The answer to inquires of her well being she gave with a timid smile. He could tell she was a little startled by his concern but she quickly deduced the reasons behind it.

"You are afraid I'm unprepared for the mission tonight?" He wasn't going to lie to her, she deserved better. "My emotions will not cause any compromise during the operation Amon. Like you, I was trained not to let personal feelings get in the way; to put them aside for the sake of my duties."

"Yes, Robin, as a hunter you've proven yourself mature enough, but anyone with eyes can see you're hurting." He was standing before her now his eyes slipping from her sad yet determined face to the well behind her. The bit of decorative stone work was a symbol of a turning point in their relationship; a place where the term partner had taken on a new meaning for him. "Sometimes our emotions fester, being ignored for so long; we make rash decisions that alter the course of our lives and the lives of those around us." He wondered if she understood what he was referring to, she was always startling keener to his thoughts than anyone else had ever been, aside from Nagira.

"Amon" the anguish in her voice prevalent, "If I could take it all back, give you back your life I would. If I had known all the wickedness behind my creation I would have let you hunt me the first time in the ware-" He stopped her useless confession, kneeling down and grasping her face. She felt warm under his glove-less touch, a tear rolled down the crevice his thumb made against her cheek.

"Robin, you've never wanted to die, and if I had known then what I do now, I never would have taken aim. I would have helped you flee sooner." she gasped at his return confession and he moved tears from her face. "I've been a fool, seeing my only choices being with Zaizen or with Solomon and I played them both very well for as long as I could. Even now I could help you disappear and still return to Solomon as a hunter, but I've done wrong to too many people, myself included. I'm determined now to do right by you Robin." This wasn't so much a counseling of her predicament as it was a plea of forgiveness on his part, Amon thought bitterly. "What ever happens tonight I wish to stay by your side Robin."

He saw that she had no words, so when she leaned into him, he welcomed her. Cradling her head against his chest, he moved his fingers over her face and through her hair tucking it behind an ear. "I don't have to be alone anymore." She spoke the words that he'd been thinking.

He spoke with his lips against her hair. "I'm a stray mutt who's followed you home."

"I have no home to lead you to." she said, pulling away with a sad smile.

"You're always so melancholy, one day I'll learn to make you laugh." He said standing and pulling her with him.

Standing a step below her their eyes were level. One of his hands rubbed gently at the back of her neck and her own were both gripped around the lapels of his coat. She began to look a little worried after a full minute had passed with him making no move to pull his gaze from her face, "Amon?" He leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes and sighing.

"Robin, there's something else"

He felt her head tilt up and her little, nose bump gently against his own. Her breath moved softly between their lips

"Yes?"

* * *

"Mind Riot" is a song written and preformed by Soundgarden.

Yeh, pretty abrupt ending.

This was one of my first and I hated how cliché a sappy it was so it evolved over time into "Just a Man" Aside from the blatant fluff, It lost some of the character I first saw in the two. I should have posted this when I wrote it. Six years later I'll give it up now in its original unfinished form, and with the addition of a title that is purely reminiscent.


End file.
